Fazer Sexo Comigo
by Irrelevancy
Summary: Como você deseja," Tyki muttered in a low, sultry voice, whisking Kanda into his arms, bridal style. FOR TYKAN WEEK!


**A/N: Drabble for TyKan week!!**

**I'm nothing compared to the master of TyKan (coughLeeIsidorcough)**

**But well, to celebrate the brilliance of this couple**

**^-^**

**Prompt: Language**

**I know this isnt' really the way it was meant in the list (or is it...?)...**

**But I reeeeaaaally dislike the fact that Kanda isn't... as smart...**

**Well sure. No one is as smart as Lavi (don't count Bookman in)**

**But still. So if you catch the little Kanda-is-brilliant-smart-only-he's-hiding-it-because-it'd-be-too-troublesome thing in here, Kudos for you.**

**Read on~~!  
**

* * *

"Seksida minuga."

Tyki blinked.

"…What?"

"Seksida minuga," Kanda repeated, annoyed. "That's what the idiot usagi text me. What the fuck does that mean?"

Tyki could only shrug in response. But he knew that whatever regarded that redhead couldn't be good.

…At least not for Kanda.

Soon another beep sounded from the Japanese man's cell phone, and Tyki took the furious expression (on his oh-so-beautiful face, might he add) as "Like hell I'm going to get that", and took matters into his own hand.

"Ter sexo comigo," the Portuguese man read aloud, proceeding to baffle the two lovers in the room even further. Kanda reached across the breakfast table and snatched the phone back, then glared at the screen as if it was all the Blackberry's fault.

"The fuck?!"

Another beep sounded, and Tyki watched with a bemused expression as his lover clicked a button then peered at the screen. Boy did he look cute like that, with his nose all scrunched up and that confused look in his eyes.

"What does it say?"

"Velem szexelni…" he muttered. "What the fuck is wrong with that goddamned idiot?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the Blackberry bleeped again. Kanda now looked hesitant to answer it, as if scared that if he was to answer, something might blow up in his face (though Tyki wouldn't put it past Lavi for doing something like that). Nevertheless, he pressed that fated button.

"Fazer sexo comigo."

The Portuguese man started at Kanda's words (somehow uttered without any traces of habitual accent in either English or Japanese), then had to blink a couple of times to get the shock out of his system.

"…What?"

Kanda shot him an annoyed look, but Tyki was too perplexed to absorb the full ferocity of the half-hearted glare. "Fazer sexo comigo."

To the Japanese teen's surprise, a smirk spread slowly across his lover's lips, and understanding his eyes.

"What? Do you know what the fuck that means?"

"…Say that again, lovely," Tyki purred, standing up in all his debonair gentleman glory. Kanda blinked in surprise, but complied anyways, if not a bit hesitantly.

"…Fazer sexo comigo."

In a fraction of a second, Tyki had somehow managed to leap over the table and was bent behind Kanda, so his mouth was level to the Japanese teen's left ear. He couldn't suppress a shudder as well as a cringe as the Portuguese man breathed across his sensitive skin. He could feel a hand and lithe fingers inching up his shirt, ghosting across his waist, and instinctively leaned away, right into Tyki's other arm.

"Como você deseja," Tyki muttered in a low, sultry voice as he whisked Kanda into his arms, bridal style, ghosting his lips over the teen's neck. A satisfied grin broke out on his face when Kanda only clung on tighter to him, one hand gripping his hair. "Gracioso…"

"The… fuck…?"

Tyki looked up and met Kanda's eyes, half lidded with need and want. Curiosity, rather than annoyance prompted the Japanese teen to make out the question with all of his willpower, before he succumbed within his lover's skilled caresses, kisses. But Tyki didn't answer, only pressed his lips against his.

"Eu te amo," the Portuguese man said with a soft smile, before making way through their kitchen into their bedroom. He felt Kanda press his face into his chest, and inwardly laughed at the teen's unconscious action to hide his embarrassment. Of course, Tyki had uttered those three words so many times in bed before, that it'd be _frightening_ if Kanda didn't know what the meaning was. Or doubted his words, for the record.

"Ore mo…" Kanda whispered against the soft cloth of Tyki's shirt. "Ore mo. Anta wo… aishiteru…"

--

Omake

--

"USAGI!"

Lavi turned and the yell, grinning brightly at the Japanese teen, limping his way down the hall.

"Mornin' Yuu-chan!" he greeted (Don't call me that!). "Had fun with Tyki last night?"

Kanda grinded his teeth, though his anger wasn't exactly well-exaggerated or portrayed by the crimson blush on his porcelain cheeks. "Shut up! And what the fuck was with the text messages?! What did they mean?!"

Lavi blinked. "You mean you never found out?"

"No! Tyki just went all lusty on me and-!"

"Ah..." The redhead nodded understandingly, earning himself a stomp on the foot from Kanda, blushing just as much - if not more - as before. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Just tell me what those fucking meant!"

"No!" Lavi pouted, but inwardly laughed his head off (his hands and feet too, for good measure) at his friend's expression. "Yuu's being meeeeaaaaan to me! I'm telling on you!"

"What the fuck?!"

"Alleeeeeeeeeeen! Yuu's being meeeeaaaaaan to meeeeeeee!"

"SHUT UP, USAGI!"

* * *

**A/N: ...I'm still learning Japanese, so please tell me if there's something wrong with Kanda's last words...**

**0.0**

**And uh, the other languages, if wrong, I blame google.**

**And for those who're wondering, all the phrases up to fazer sexo comigo means "Have sex with me" (--Lavi)  
**

**^-^**

**Review~~? Maketh my day~~? (--obsessed with Mercutio)**

**(Don't know who Mercutio is?!?!?! Only the third love of my life!!)**

**(...Right after Kanda and Roy)  
**


End file.
